Chaleurs vous avez dit chaleurs!
by irkiala
Summary: [yaoi 18] Grimmjow et Ichigo sont en couple … chacun continuant à vivre dans son monde, même si Grimmjow squatte de plus en plus dans la chambre (et le lit) du rouquin. Tellement d'ailleurs qu'il prend un peu trop ses aises et qu'Ichigo aimerait bien savoir pourquoi il le fait sous la forme de Panthera …
1. Chapter 1

**Chaleur … vous avez dit chaleur ?**

_Idée de :_ MOI … à force de lire des trucs débiles … j'en viens à avoir des idées débiles … je préviens : GROS CRAQUAGE ! Humour et citron en vue !

_Synopsis :_ y'en a pas vraiment … si faut que je mette un truc ? … bon, alors … Grimmjow et Ichigo sont en couple … chacun continuant à vivre dans son monde, même si Grimmjow squatte de plus en plus dans la chambre (et le lit) du rouquin. Tellement d'ailleurs qu'il prend un peu trop ses aises et qu'Ichigo aimerait bien savoir pourquoi il le fait sous la forme de Panthera …

_Couple : _Grimmjow x Ichigo … ou l'inverse … ou les deux … je sais plus …

_Disclamer :_ pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo … je les emprunte juste pour leur faire faire des choses pas prévues par maitre Kubo XD

**Rating +18 ... il est pas là pour faire joli ... c'est du citron que je vous donne là ! très acide !**

Un grand merci à Trolocat d'être ma Beta pour cette fic !

**Sur ce ... bonne lecture ... et ENJOY !**

* * *

**… Où comment Ichigo découvre une nouvelle facette de Grimmjow …**

Ichigo avait encore passé une journée de m… (Enfin il est poli, il le dira pas, et du coup, moi non plus !) Bref, une journée pourrie au lycée. Mais, comme on était vendredi soir, il souriait quand même. Il avait fait un bout de chemin avec ses amis. Inoue parlant toujours autant (trop), Chad toujours aussi peu (pas du tout), Mizuiro sur son téléphone, et Keigo … et bah, c'était Keigo.

Il longeait les maisons bordant sa rue, jusqu'à chez lui, plutôt content d'être débarrassé de tout ce petit monde. C'est méchant me direz vous ? Et bien oui ! Mais il pouvait se le permettre au moins une fois par semaine ! Il se les coltinait tous, toute la semaine, alors il allait pas en plus y rajouter le weekend. Surtout que le weekend, il s'en coltinait un autre tout aussi fatiguant, mais au combien plus agréable ( ?) … excitant ( !) pour lui. Son chéri ! N'allez pas croire qu'il le lui dirait à voix haute comme ça, il avait pas envie de se faire découper en rondelle, mais, de temps en temps dans son esprit, bien à l'abri, il se surprenait à le dénommer ainsi. Sinon, c'était surtout le Timbré, l'Autre Abruti, et plein d'autres petits noms doux de ce genre, mais plus généralement Grimmjow, ou Grimm dans ses moments guimauves.

Il rentra chez lui, après avoir ouvert la porte, bien sûr, et la referma doucement, il avait pas vraiment envie de se faire accueillir à coup de pieds par ce qui lui servait de père. Mais heureusement pour lui, ou pour eux (?), aucun des trois membres encore vivants de sa famille n'était à la maison. Il soupira d'aise. Ça s'annonçait très bien ça !

Il enleva ses chaussures et monta directement dans sa chambre. En connaissant l'Autre, il devait déjà y être, l'attendant avec impatience, et avec un peu de chance, complètement nu. Il rougit à cette pensée. Et oui, il rougissait encore en pensant à son amant nu sur son lit. Et pourtant, depuis le temps, il devait avoir l'habitude. Mais non, ça lui arrivait encore de rougir. Et ça excitait encore plus le bleuté quand il avait les joues en feu. Il souffla par la bouche, se forçant à reprendre une expression normale, et non complètement excitée, et ouvrit la porte. Il se figea sur le seuil de sa chambre. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à … ça !

Le … ça en question, était une panthère, endormie sur son lit, blanche avec des touches de turquoise dans ses poils. Mais une panthère quand même ! Il ne resta pas figé longtemps. Il ferma la porte, posa son sac à coté de son bureau et s'assit sur sa chaise. Il n'avait pas crié, non ! On ne crie quand Grimmjow dort. A moins d'avoir envie d'en finir avec la vie et de vouloir rejoindre définitivement le Seireitei. Ichigo s'assit donc sur sa chaise de bureau et se rapprocha du lit. Il observait la forme animale de son amant. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une ou deux fois ainsi, et il en avait été plutôt impressionné. Là, il pouvait l'observer à loisir sans que Grimmjow y retrouve à redire et l'envoie bouler. La panthère était allongée de tout son long sur son lit, sa tête tournée vers lui, ses yeux fermés et sa respiration calme. Voir un animal de cette taille d'aussi prés avait quelque chose de … perturbant … mais aussi d'incroyablement attirant … hypnotisant. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, le roux tendit la main et effleura la fourrure juste devant lui. C'était doux. Extrêmement doux. Tellement incroyablement doux qu'il recommença, effleurant un peu plus fort pour se mettre carrément à caresser le fauve. Sa main partait du haut du crâne pour descendre tout le long de la colonne vertébrale s'arrêtant juste avant la longue queue. Dont le bout se mit doucement à se balancer. Et oui, faut pas croire que Grimmjow allait tranquillement rester à pioncer alors qu'il se faisait caresser ! Vous avez vu ça où vous ? Nulle part !

Seulement Ichigo, lui, était tellement pris dans son activité, qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que, petit un, la panthère s'était mis à ronronner tout bas, et petit deux, qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux et le fixait. Et s'il avait vu son regard, il aurait fui. A moins de vouloir se faire bouffer tout cru par la dite panthère. Au choix !

Finalement, c'est un coup de tête dans la main du roux qui mit fin à la séance de caresses.

-Grimmjow ! s'exclama Ichigo surpris.

Pour toute réponse, la panthère attrapa le poignet d'Ichigo dans sa gueule, sans trop serrer (il ne voulait pas lui arracher la main non plus !) et le tira jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il devait venir dans le lit. Ichigo se retrouva donc assis contre sa tête de lit, les jambes tendues et écartées devant lui, avec une panthère entre elles. Puis, sur lui aussi. Celle-ci lui lâcha alors le poignet et commença à le renifler, ce qui fit pouffer le roux, puis à le pousser doucement de la tête. Ichigo était trop étonné par le comportement de l'animal qu'il ne disait rien, et quand il comprit qu'il devait reprendre ses caresses, c'est ce qu'il fit. Cela dura plusieurs minutes au fil desquelles, le ronronnement bas devint de plus en plus audible. Et bientôt ses caresses ne suffirent plus. La panthère se mit à frotter sa tête contre le torse de l'adolescent. Ichigo essaya bien de l'arrêter, mais rien n'y faisait.

-Grimmjow ! Arrête ! J'veux bien continuer à te caresser la tête … mais arrête de te frotter comme ça à moi !

Un grondement lui répondit et il se prit un regard glaçant de la part de son amant. Enfin, il l'interpréta comme ça. C'était assez déroutant. Tout ça était très déroutant pour le roux. Et ce le fut encore plus quand des crocs se mirent en devoir de lui enlever ses vêtements. Là, Ichigo ne se laissa pas faire.

-Grimmjow non ! Lâche ça ! Tu vas tout déchirer ! Arrête ! Mais arrête j'te dis !

Ichigo essayait de se défaire de l'emprise de la panthère alors que celle-ci faisait tout pour lui enlever, ou plutôt pour lui déchirer ses vêtements, à commencer par son pull d'uniforme. S'en suivit une petite bataille pour la survie de l'uniforme scolaire du roux. Bataille qu'il perdit. Ou gagna, puisqu'il réussit à enlever son pull en un seul morceau.

-Attends ! Attends j'te dis ! j'vais l'enlever !

Ichigo enleva donc son pull, puis devant le regard insistant du fauve, sa chemise atterrit elle aussi par terre. Contente d'elle-même, la panthère reprit son manège et recommença à se frotter au torse, désormais nu, du roux. Celui-ci frissonna de plaisir en sentant la douce fourrure caresser sa peau. Ses mains se perdirent de nouveau dans le pelage blanc, pour le plus grand contentement de la panthère. Le ronronnement sonore reprit de plus belle.

Seulement cela fut de courte durée. Pas que l'idée de caresser son amant, bien que sous sa forme animale, et à moitié nu, lui déplaise, seulement Ichigo avait pensé à profiter du fait qu'ils soient seuls à la maison autrement. Et ne put s'empêcher de le dire. A voix haute. Quand j'vous dit que des fois il est suicidaire !

-Grimmjow ? dis tu voudrais pas … reprendre forme humaine ?

Le dit Grimmjow arrêta ses frottements contre le corps du plus jeune et le regarda dans les yeux. Et oui, même sous sa forme animale, il peut faire ça. Ichigo déglutit. L'idée d'avoir dit une bêtise lui traversa soudain l'esprit, mais elle disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Pour toute réponse, la panthère se redressa un peu et planta, oui oui planta, ses crocs dans la ceinture du pantalon du roux.

-Hey !

Et une petit bataille recommença entre une panthère décidée à enlever coûte que coûte un pantalon, auquel son adversaire tenait un minimum, s'il voulait pouvoir le remettre pour aller au lycée autrement qu'en sous vêtement ! (je ne préciserais pas lequel il porte)

Une fois le pantalon au sol, Grimmjow reprit sa place sur le roux, celui-ci plus vraiment assis contre sa tête de lit, mais plutôt avachi, moitié assis, moitié allongé. Et les frottements recommencèrent. Sauf que là, Ichigo était plus que conscient que son amant faisait tout pour l'exciter et qu'il avait du mal à se contenir. Mais il était aussi conscient d'une autre chose. Imperceptible au début, mais flagrante maintenant. Grimmjow relevait le bas de son dos quand Ichigo le caressait. Pour être sûr, le roux se mit à caresser uniquement les reins de la panthère. Le ronronnement se fit plus sonore, le frottement de la tête blanche plus intense sur son torse, et Ichigo avait déjà vu ça. Il chercha dans sa mémoire, mais ce qu'il trouva ne correspondait pas. Grimmjow était un mâle, pas une femelle ! Cependant, il décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Il stoppa ses caresses et attrapa la tête de la panthère, une main sur chaque joue, pour planter son regard ambre dans celui bleu de l'animal.

-Grimmjow ? Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ?

Un instant, la panthère essaya de retirer sa tête, mais le roux resserra sa prise et elle ne put le faire lâcher prise. Il y eut comme un flottement et Ichigo se retrouva avec la tête de Grimmjow entre ses mains. Et un Grimmjow nu allongé sur lui.

-T'peux pas juste t'laisser faire des fois, hein ?

-Pas quand j'ai une panthère dans mon lit !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Ichigo hausa les sourcils. Soit son amant le faisait exprès, soit les mœurs au Hueco Mundo étaient bien plus libertaires que sur Terre.

-Je suis pas zoophile Grimmjow, expliqua le roux, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr que le bleuté comprenne le sens de ce mot.

-Non t's'rais plutôt espadaphile ! répondit le bleuté aguicheur.

Bon, c'était déjà ça. Grimmjow connaissait ce mot, zoophile, assez bien pour se l'adapter à lui-même. Ichigo sourit et embrassa tendrement et furtivement les lèvres du bleuté.

-Exactement ! Alors pourquoi ?

Grimmjow rosit et voulut détourner la tête. Seulement, il était empêché par les mains du roux sur ces joues. Il savait pourquoi. Mais c'était très … intime … et très … compliqué à expliquer sans fâcher le roux. En fait, il avait un peu peur de sa réaction quand il lui aurait dit.

-C'est parce qu'elle t'aime bien, souffla-t-il.

Ichigo n'avait jamais vu Grimmjow comme ça. Timide. Les joues roses et essayant de se soustraire de son emprise. C'était plutôt lui qui était dans cette position habituellement. Ce n'était clairement pas le genre du bleuté. Même pas du tout. Et ça l'intrigua beaucoup. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce que le bleuté allait trouver comme explication à lui donner.

-Qui m'aime bien ?

Grimmjow soupira. Il ne voulait pas lui dire, mais savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution que celle-là.

-Panthera … Panthera t'aime bien.

-Ton zanpakuto ?

-C'est … c'est plus compliqué que ça. C'est une facette de moi … c'est le reste de ma forme de Hollow. Elle fait partie d'moi comme Zangetsu fait parti d'toi.

-Sauf que moi j'laisse pas Zangetsu prendre le dessus.

-P't-être … mais t'as laissé la place à Shiro des fois, non ?

Ichigo grimaça à ce souvenir. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup que Grimmjow y fasse référence. La première fois que ça était arrivé, c'était au début de leur relation, et l'un comme l'autre ne savait pas encore ce que l'autre ressentait, s'il ressentait la même chose que lui. Ils s'étaient combattus dans le sous-sol de la boutique d'Urahara. Et à bout, Ichigo s'était laissé submerger par Shiro. Il n'avait pas réussi à contrecarrer et Grimmjow, qui l'attaquait physiquement, par ses coups, et moralement, avec ses petites phrases assassines ou lourdes de sous entendus, et Shiro qui en rajoutait une couche depuis son monde intérieur. Ce qui en avait résulté, et bien, Grimmjow avait pu faire connaissance avec le Hollow du roux et ils s'étaient plutôt bien entendu. Et surtout sexuellement parlant. Si bien que plusieurs fois Grimmjow avait demandé à Ichigo de laisser sortir son Hollow afin d'y avoir droit lui aussi. Ichigo ne se sentant pas capable de tenir ce rôle, c'était Shiro qui s'y collait pour le plus grand plaisir du bleuté et le sien.

-C'est … c'est pas pareil ! s'indigna le roux. Même quand Shiro est là, ça reste mon corps ! qu'avais-tu derrière la tête ?

-Moi rien ! s'indigna à son tour le bleuté. C'est Elle !

-Elle ?

-Panthera … elle t'aime bien, susurra le bleuté, que cette conversation commençait à ennuyer. Elle aussi, elle voudrait profiter d'ton corps.

En disant ça, il s'allongea, aguicheur, sur le roux, remontant sa main le long du torse offert. Ichigo rougit violement, sous l'attouchement et, comprit là où Grimmjow voulait en venir. Il en était hors de question !

-J'te l'ai dit Grimm, je suis pas zoophile. Je vais pas faire ça avec … une panthère !

-C'est Panthera ! s'exclama le bleuté comme si ça faisait une différence.

-Et puis es-tu sûr que ça soit la seule explication ? T'es sûr qu'tu m'cache pas autre chose ?

Pour accompagner sa question, il posa sa main sur le creux des reins du bleuté et commença ses caresses. La réponse fut immédiate. Grimmjow se mit à ronronner et à monter ses fesses en l'air. Il aplatit son visage sur le torse du roux qui pouvait sentir son souffle chaud s'accélérer.

-Continue … Ichigo.

La voix grave et basse, pleine de sensualité fit bondir le cœur d'Ichigo dans sa poitrine et ramener un afflux sanguin dans son entre jambe. Il avait raison. Il y avait bien quelque chose d'autre. Jamais il n'avait vu Grimmjow comme ça. Il pouvait sentir son désir d'être prit avec une telle violence que ça le choqua et qu'il arrêta.

-Grimm … t'es en chaleur ?

Grimmjow, pour le coup, fut refroidit. Il avait comprit. Le roux avait comprit et ça ne lui plut pas du tout ! Foutues hormones !

-En chaleur ? fit-il en se redressant brusquement. Ouais ! J'suis une putain d'chatte en chaleur !

Et sur ses bonnes paroles, il se releva, attrapa ses vêtements, ouvrit un Gargantua et traversa. Sans un regard en arrière. Ichigo resta un moment interdit. Grimmjow était parti. Nu. Certes, avec ses vêtements à la main, mais nu. Et en érection. Et en se tortillant du cul. Comme une putain de chatte en chaleur, pensa le rouquin.

* * *

_Bon dites-moi si c'est trop mes petites interventions entre parenthèses ..._

_Je suis sadique de couper comme ça? Non ... pensez bien que c'est fait exprès ! _

_Ce qui devait être un OS se transforme en Three-Shots ! Vu la longueur c'est mieux ... Et puis ça fait durer le plaisir !_

_Allez celles qui trouvent comment ils vont s'en sortir gagne un OS !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone ! _

_Bon personne n'a trouvé comment ils vont s'en sortir !_

_Et bien voici la réponse !_

_Bonne lecture et ENJOY ! !_

_Sinon comme toujours ... Rating M ... il est pas là pour faire joli hein !_

* * *

**… Ou comment deux scientifiques complètement chtarbés s'en mêlent …**

Il avait cogité plusieurs jours sur ce qui s'était passé avec Grimmjow. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas revu le bleuté depuis. Et il n'avait aucun moyen d'aller au Hueco Mundo sans l'aide de celui-ci. Ou d'un autre Espada. Ou d'un capitaine du Gotei 13. Ou d'Urahara. Il soupira une nouvelle fois se faisant se retourner sur lui ses amis. Ils étaient à la pause déjeuner, et en ce beau mardi, un généreux soleil brillait.

-Quelque chose te tracasse Kurosaki ? demanda Ishida en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Nouveau soupir de la part du rouquin. Et nouveau regard entre Ishida, Inoue et Chad.

-Ton weekend ne s'est pas bien passé Kurosaki-kun ? Insista Inoue. Jaggerjack-san n'est pas venu ?

Ichigo la regarda interloqué. La rouquine n'était pas spécialement vive intellectuellement parlant, alors qu'elle ait pu faire le rapprochement entre son humeur et son amant relevait du miracle.

-Bah oui ! Continua-t-elle sur sa lancée. D'habitude, tu es toujours de bonne humeur au retour du weekend. Mais là, tu fais la tête depuis lundi. On dirait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. C'est le cas ?

Ichigo les regarda tous les trois. Visiblement, ils attendaient une réponse, voire une explication de sa part. Il n'allait surement pas leur expliquer de quoi il en retournait. Ils devaient déjà s'estimer heureux d'être au courant pour lui et Grimmjow. En même temps, il aurait difficilement pu le leur cacher, surtout quand Grimmjow avait débarqué, dans un gigaï à son image, c'est-à-dire incroyablement sexy, en jeans moulant et chemise noire ouverte sur la naissance de ses pectoraux, à la sortie du lycée et lui a avait roulé une pelle monstrueuse devant ses amis, et accessoirement la moitié des élèves du lycée. Mais au moins depuis ça, il était tranquille, plus aucune fille ne s'était risquée à lui faire une déclaration.

-Disons qu'on s'est pris l'chou et qu'il est parti. J'ai pas de nouvelles depuis vendredi soir.

-Et tu peux pas aller le voir ? demanda la rousse en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté.

-Inoue ! s'écria Ishida. Tu oublies que nous ne pouvons pas ouvrir de passage entre ici et le Hueco Mundo.

-Oh ! fit-elle rougissante.

La cloche retentit signifiant la fin de la pause déjeuner, et sauvant Ichigo par la même occasion. Il fut le premier se lever et à dévaler les escaliers, surprenant ses amis. Ils ne lui connaissaient pas cette assiduité scolaire.

* * *

Du coté de Grimmjow, ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Il était rentré vendredi soir, frustré au possible. Mais pas que lui. Panthera aussi. Et cette « double » frustration lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Il avait été d'une humeur plus qu'exécrable tout le weekend, n'hésitant pas à encastrer dans les murs les importuns. Nnoitra en premier lieu qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa grande gueule (comme d'hab quoi !). Grimmjow lui avait « gentiment » envoyé un céro après la première phrase. Autant dire que son humeur était exécrable. Enfin tout est relatif.

Il avait traversé le Gargantua et avait atterri sur le sable sous le dôme géant de Las Noches. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se rhabiller que déjà, il marchait vers ses appartements. Il voulait marcher. Il espérait ainsi faire retomber un peu de son énervement. Mais c'était sans compter sur le Quinta !

Ce dernier était en effet en train de regagner lui-même ses appartements après avoir rendu visite à Szayel. Il s'était d'ailleurs bien amusé avec le scientifique. Il avait donc un sourire encore plus grand et encore plus psychopathe sur les lèvres que d'habitude. Il stoppa net sa marche en voyant venir vers lui le bleuté complément nu. Il avait été un instant subjugué par le corps magnifique ainsi offert à son regard. Il sentit pulser son entre jambe et fleurir un sourire lubrique sur son visage.

-Yo Grimmjow ! Alors ton rouquin sait plus y faire ? Tu veux d'l'aide ?

Et avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se prenait un céro de la part du Sexta et finissait encastré dans le mur. Après ça, il rejoignit ses appartements bien décidé à y rester un peu, histoire d'attendre que la rage du bleuté soit passée.

Grimmjow claqua la porte de ses appartements et fila directement sous la douche. Il devait évacuer la pression qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Il était toujours en érection et le serait toujours s'il ne se soulageait pas. Mais il devait aussi soulager Panthera. Et ça, et bien ça lui plaisait déjà beaucoup moins. Il n'aimait pas devoir faire ça seul. Mais il aimait encore moins devoir le faire avec la mauvaise personne. Il avait pensé qu'Ichigo serait partant pour l'aider. Mais non ! Monsieur le Héros ne voulait lui filer un coup de main pour son petit problème de chaleurs !

L'eau chaude coulait sur lui, l'environnant de sa chaleur bienfaitrice. Il fit glisser ses mains sur son torse, s'imaginant celles d'Ichigo. Il joua avec ses tétons, les faisant durcir, imaginant les dents du rouquin les mordre. Puis ses mains voyagèrent sur son ventre, ses cuisses, pour doucement arriver à sa verge douloureuse. Il la caressa du bout des doigts, comme Ichigo avait l'habitude de le faire, puis enroula sa main droite autour. La gauche remonta sur un téton. Il se caressa lentement d'abord, se laissant envahir par ses délicieuses sensations, et par les images de roux qu'il invoquait dans son esprit pour s'exciter encore plus. Il accéléra petit à petit, gémissant, puis haletant quand il alla plus vite. Il n'essayait même pas de réprimer les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche. C'était tellement … bon … cette main sur sa queue, cajolant celle-ci alors que l'autre taquinait ses tétons, durs et rouges à force d'être tordus sous ses doigts. Il se sentait prêt à exploser, seulement il sentait Panthera y faire opposition. Il grogna, essaya de passer outre, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Il n'aimait pas en être réduit à faire ça. Mais, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y couper, peut importe toute la résistance qu'il y mettrait. C'était toujours comme ça. Elle finissait toujours par l'obliger à y céder. C'était un des trois besoins primaires. Manger. Dormir. Se reproduire.

Sa main quitta le téton qu'il malmenait pour aller jusqu'à sa bouche. Il suça alors ses doigts, les enduisant de salive, les léchant comme si c'était la queue de son amant. Puis, il plaça un doigt à son entrée et poussa. Il gémit plus fortement sous cette soudaine pression. Le doigt était rentré plutôt facilement. Elle en avait vraiment envie. Il ralentit le rythme de sa main sur sa verge et le cala sur celui de son doigt entrant et sortant de son anus. Il fit entrer un deuxième doigt et accéléra les deux rythme, allant de plus en plus vite sur sa verge, et de plus en plus loin à l'intérieur de lui. Sa tête était maintenant appuyée contre le mur de la douche. L'eau lui coulait toujours dessus. Il était cambré au maximum pour faciliter l'accès de son intimité à ses doigts, ainsi que leurs mouvements de va et viens. Jusqu'à crier son orgasme. Il resta un moment les yeux dans le vague. Il avait rarement joui comme ça pendant une partie en solitaire. Une fois son cœur calmé, il regarda sa main plein de sperme sans vraiment le voir. Il était confus. Son esprit était vide. Vide de tout. Sauf d'une chose. Il voulait Ichigo. Elle voulait Ichigo.

* * *

Il se retrouvait là à boire du thé et à écouter la pluie tomber dehors. Il se demandait bien comment il en était arrivé à la conclusion que c'était la meilleure des solutions. Il grimaça. Et l'homme en face, le prit pour lui.

-Tu n'aimes pas le thé, Kurosaki-kun ? chantonna Urahara.

Le blond se cacha derrière son éventail (comme toujours), pour masquer son sourire. Mais celui-ci était plus que visible dans ses yeux. Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'il avait vu le roux débarquer et lui demander s'il avait un peu de temps à lui consacrer. Kisuke l'avait donc accueilli, intrigué, et avait servi le thé amené par Tessaï. Ce dernier, toujours aussi discret (c'est à se demander comment un homme de cet acabit peut être aussi discret qu'une souris) s'était éclipsé après avoir déposé le plateau sur la petite table basse entre les deux hommes. Et depuis le blond attendait que le roux explique sa venue. Oh, il n'était pas spécialement occupé en ce moment. Et puis quand l'adolescent venait, généralement, il finissait toujours par beaucoup s'amuser. C'est pour ça qu'il se montrait aussi patient avec son ancien élève.

-Non … ce n'est … ce n'est pas ça Urahara-san.

Ichigo but une gorgée et soupira. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il était gêné de sa demande. Bien qu'il soit avec Grimmjow depuis un petit moment, parler de sexe n'était toujours pas facile pour lui. Même avec son amant. Alors avec le blond, encore moins. Mais après avoir retourné le problème dans tous les sens pendant une semaine, il ne pouvait plus reculer. On était vendredi soir et Grimmjow ne s'était pas montré. Il devait donc aller au Hueco Mundo. Et il ne pouvait le demander qu'à l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division. Il se retourna vers lui et accrocha le regard de son vis-à-vis avant de se jeter à l'eau.

-Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à aller à Las Noches, déclara-t-il.

-Oh !

Ichigo baissa son visage vers sa tasse, fuyant le regard inquisiteur du blond. Celui-ci était intrigué par la demande du roux, même s'il devinait la raison de cette demande. Il se cacha derrière son éventail et sourit. Le roux était toujours aussi distrayant.

-Et pourquoi ça, Kurosaki-kun ? Jaggerjack-san t'aurait-il posé un lapin ?

Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil au blond et soupira une nouvelle fois. Décidément, ça devenait lassant à la fin de ne faire que soupirer. Il savait qu'il allait devoir expliquer à son mentor le pourquoi du comment alors qu'il avait réussit à tenir à distance ces amis. Mais il s'était préparé à cette éventualité en venant ici. Il connaissait la curiosité maladive d'Urahara.

-Pas exactement … on … il m'a planté vendredi dernier et … il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui. Je dois aller le voir … pour qu'on s'explique.

-Oooohhh ! Kurosaki-kun a des peines de cœur !

-Ne vous moquez pas ! s'écria le roux, vexé que ces problèmes fassent rire le bond.

-Je ne me moque pas Kurosaki-kun. J'essaye de dédramatiser. Ça ne peut pas être si grave que ça !

-Et si Yoruichi-san vous demandait de la prendre sous sa forme de chat, vous trouveriez ça pas si grave !

* * *

C'est Szayel qui s'y était collé. Après trois jours de céros intempestifs et d'autant de trous dans les murs, ils avaient tenu une petite réunion et c'était tombé sur lui. Pas qu'il le prenne mal, mais des fois, il pouvait bien se sacrifier pour la bonne cause (comprenez une cause autre que la sienne !)

-J'ai d'jà donné ! s'exclama Nnoitra en se levant et en fusillant du regard les Espadas présents.

-On va pas envoyer les gamines de toute façon, déclara Stark.

Ils se retournèrent pour regarder Nell et Lilinette. Cette dernière faisant non de la tête en enlaçant la petite fille aux cheveux verts.

-On veut avoir à faire avec vos histoires de coucheries ! s'exclama l'adolescente.

Elle avait déjà bien assez à gérer avec son Espada et Nell. Elle allait pas en plus s'occuper du Sexta. Stark la regarda en soupirant.

-C'est ce que je viens de dire Lilinette. Seulement, il va bien falloir que l'un de nous y aille.

Il se mit à regarder tour à tour ses colocataires. Car c'est ce qu'ils étaient. Nnoitra s'était rapproché de Szayel et commençait à le tripoter. Décidément, il était impossible au Quinta de garder ses mains pour et sur lui. Szayel le laissait faire pour l'instant. Il était occupé lui aussi à observer chacun des participants à cette réunion de crises, tout en essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par les mains de du Quinta. Mains qui essayaient de passer sous ses vêtements. Hallibel et Ulquiorra restaient stoïques attendant patiemment que quelqu'un se dévoue. Ce qui ne semblait être le cas de personne.

-Nous n'avons qu'à attendre que sa période se termine, déclara calmement le Cuarta.

-Mais enfin, tu sais très bien que ça peut durer un moment ! s'exclama le Primera.

-Nous ne savons jamais combien de temps va durer sa période.

-Hallibel a raison, continua le brun. Pour cela, il nous faudrait l'avis d'un scientifique.

Et aussitôt trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Szayel qui n'avait pas suivi la conversation, trop occupé par les mains de Nnoitra sur lui. Il les regarda soupçonneux avant de comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Il remonta ses lunettes, chassa les mains du Quinta, ramenant celui-ci à la conversation actuelle, et sourit. De son sourire de scientifique complètement chtarbé.

-Si j'ai toute votre confiance …

-Oui, répondit Stark en sachant très bien, ou pas, à quoi s'attendre de la part de l'Octava.

-Vous viendrez pas vous plaindre, sourit-il sadiquement.

* * *

-J'ai peur de ne pas avoir saisi le sens de ta dernière phrase, Kurosaki-kun.

Kisuke souriait. Son sourire était un tout petit peu crispé, juste un tout petit peu. Il voulait être sûr d'avoir tout compris. Il voulait des précisions. Pour la science. C'était purement pour la science qu'il voulait savoir si le roux avait insinué, petit un, qu'il avait des relations sexuelles avec Yoruichi (ce qui était vrai quand, et seulement quand la féline était décidée), petit deux, que la féline voudrait le faire sous sa forme de chat, petit trois, si c'était purement rhétorique ou si cela s'appliquait vraiment à Yoruichi.

Ichigo était rouge. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir sorti une phrase comme ça. Il était gêné par tout ce que cela impliquait. Il ne voulait déjà pas parler de sa sexualité, alors évoquer celle de ceux qu'il considérait comme ses mentors … c'était un peu trop pour lui.

-Ce … ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Essaya-t-il de se justifier. C'est ... c'est juste que Yoruichi aussi est un félin !

-Cela concerne donc Jaggerjack-san ?

Ichigo ne put que hocher la tête. Ses joues étaient en feu et il n'osait plus lever ses yeux de sa tasse. Il ne voulait pas affronter le regard du blond. Pour quoi allait-il le prendre ? Il allait passer pour un pervers. Grimmjow allait passer pour un pervers (mais ça Kisuke s'en était déjà rendu compte puisqu'il avait fait le gigaï de Grimmjow sur mesure … il avait dû prendre TOUTES les mesures … ce qu'Ichigo ignorait, et devait continuer d'ignorer).

-Tu veux dire qu'il t'a demandé de le faire sous cette forme là ?

-Oui, glapit Ichigo.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comment ça pourquoi ? s'exclama Ichigo en relevant la tête.

Il rougit de plus belle devant l'air gourmand du blond. Et replongea son regard dans sa tasse. Il gigota, visiblement mal à l'aise. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Urahara de continuer son interrogatoire scientifique.

-Pourquoi voulait-il le faire sous cette forme ?

-Et bien … commença Ichigo en se grattant la tête, c'est pas lui qui voulait.

-Je ne te suis plus là, Kurosaki-kun.

-Il m'a dit que c'était Panthera qui voulait … qui me voulait. Apparemment, elle est en chaleurs.

-Mmm.

Ichigo eut la surprise de voir le blond devenir sérieux tout d'un coup, portant sa main à mon menton. Il semblait réfléchir à tout ça. Mais apparemment, il n'avait pas encore assez d'élément.

-Tu as refusé de … dominer Grimmjow ?

-Non, non, c'est pas ça ! J'ai refusé de … dominer Panthera !

-Panthera fait bien parti de Grimmjow au même titre que Zangetsu fait parti de toi. Où est le problème ?

-Je ne suis pas zoophile !

-Est-ce la seule raison ?

Ichigo regarda Kisuke bizarrement. C'était quoi cette question ? Pourquoi y aurait-il une autre raison à son refus de prendre une panthère. Il en venait à douter de la santé mentale de son mentor.

-Bien sûr ! s'écria-t-il. N'est-ce pas suffisant ! je ne vais pas … le faire avec une panthère !

-Ce n'est pas une simple panthère, Ichigo. C'est Grimmjow sous une autre forme.

-C'est surtout le fait que Panthera soit en chaleur ! c'est pour ça qu'il m'a proposé ça !

-Oh ! Il ne te l'avait jamais proposé avant ?

-Nan ! Il préfère quand c'est Shiro…

Ichigo plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, virant une fois de plus au rouge cramoisi. Mais c'était trop tard. Il venait de lâcher une information très, mais alors très (trop ?) intime au blond.

-Oooohhh ! Chantonna ce dernier. Tu laisses donc ton corps à ton hollow pour qu'il fasse sa fête à Jaggerjack-san ! Et toi, tu ne veux pas lui rendre la pareille ... ce n'est pas très gentil ça Kurosaki-kun. Mais … Si ce n'est qu'une question de forme, j'ai peut-être ce qu'il te faut.

* * *

Grimmjow n'avait plus quitté son appartement depuis la veille au soir. Quand il était dans cet état là, il faisait en sorte de ne pas sortir de sa chambre plus que ça. Il ne voulait voir personne, enfin, encore moins que d'habitude. Et par malheur, il avait croisé Nnoitra dans les cuisines. L'échalas avait une fois de plus tenté sa chance. Il faut dire que les phéromones que le bleuté dégageait lui avait quelque peu tourné les sens. Du coup, il s'était encore pris un céro après s'être approché d'un peu trop près de Grimmjow. Ce dernier était alors retourné dans ses quartiers emportant avec lui assez de vivres pour plusieurs jours. Il espérait jusqu'à la fin de sa période.

Il passait son temps à dormir, à manger et à se masturber. Pas qu'il ne le fasse pas en temps normal. Mais là, il ne faisait quasiment que ça. Panthera était particulièrement excitée et le lui faisait savoir à sa façon. Elle avait apprécié que Grimmjow se soit trouvé un compagnon, et le fait de ne pas pouvoir en profiter la rendait particulièrement … chiante ! Grimmjow ne trouvait pas d'autre mot ! Le moindre frôlement pouvait l'exciter, ses nerfs étant à fleur de peau. Et bien souvent, sa main ne suffisait pas. Il lui fallait ses doigts en lui. Il avait même ressortit le gode que Gin avait eut l'audace de lui offrir ! Et pour son plus grand malheur (ou plaisir) il s'en était servi plusieurs fois. Et il avait apprécié ! Il avait apprécié de se sentir rempli, comblé par autre chose que ses doigts. Panthera aussi, mais elle revenait toujours à la charge. Elle voulait Ichigo !

Ce qu'il vivait en ce moment n'avait rien à voir avec les quelques fois où il avait baisé avec Shiro, ou plutôt les quelques fois où Shiro l'avait baisé. En ce moment, il ressentait un besoin vital de se faire prendre, de sentir une queue en lui, profondément. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. C'était bien plus intense que les autres fois. Tout ça parce qu'il avait un compagnon. Tout ça parce que l'instinct reproducteur de Panthera se trouvait amplifié par le fait qu'elle pouvait effectivement se reproduire, puisqu'il avait un compagnon. Ce qui n'était pas le cas les autres fois.

Il sentait à nouveau une bouffée de chaleur monter en lui. Il sentait de nouveau avec précision le moindre frôlement de l'air sur sa peau, le moindre tissu en contact avec sa peau. Il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. Il sentait son sexe pulser et s'éveiller de nouveau, se dresser fièrement sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Sa respiration se faisait plus saccadée, plus lourde. Il ressentait au fond de lui, cette envie, ce besoin de se faire prendre. Il avait l'impression que l'air se faisait plus rare. Il sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Il s'était résigné au bout de 4 jours à ne plus chercher à résister. Plus vite, il prendrait les choses en mains et comblerait Panthera, mieux ça sera.

Il se débarrassa rapidement du peu de vêtements qu'il portait, s'allongea sur son lit et commença à se caresser. Ses mains trouvèrent vite sa verge douloureuse. Il la caressa doucement avant de la prendre en main. Il invoqua une nouvelle fois Ichigo dans son esprit. Il avait essayé Shiro mais Panthera s'était rebellée. Elle ne voulait pas de l'albinos !

Rapidement, ce ne fut pas assez. Il attrapa alors le gode qu'il avait laissé sur le lit et le porta à sa bouche, le suçant, le mouillant de sa salive abondement. Une fois fait, il s'allongea un peu mieux, écartant ses jambes au maximum. Il lâcha sa verge et écarta ses fesses d'une main, tandis que l'autre posait le sexe en silicone contre son anus. Il joua un moment comme ça, caressant l'entrée doucement, gémissant de plus en plus fortement. Puis il l'enfonça d'un coup jusqu'à la garde et poussa un long râle de plaisir. Il était tellement excité, il le voulait tellement en lui, qu'il ne sentit aucune résistance, aucune douleur. Il laissa quelque secondes, son antre s'habituer à la présence en lui avant de le faire ressortir, puis entrer de nouveau entièrement d'un seul coup. Il fit plusieurs allers-retours de la sorte, ne retenant aucunement les sons qui sortait de sa bouche. La main qui tenait sa fesse retourna sur sa verge et il cala au même rythme ses deux mains. Jusqu'à la jouissance.

Le gode ressortit avec un pop et il attendit que son cœur se calme pour se lever. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains et entra dans la douche le gode toujours à la main.

* * *

Il entra de nouveau dans sa chambre, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette autour de ses hanches, et le gode, nettoyé, dans sa main, pour se figer en voyant qu'il avait un invité surprise. Et pas des moindres. Ce qui le fit partir au quart de tour.

-Szayel ! Gronda-t-il. Qu'est-c'tu fous là ?

-Si c'est une invitation Grimmjow … je suis partant ! Sourit le rose lubriquement.

Grimmjow le regarda un instant avant de comprendre. Et de rougir. Et de maugréer. Il tenait toujours le gode à la main et le pointait dans la direction de l'Octava. Octava tout sourire qui était tranquillement installé sur un des fauteuils du salon. Grimmjow lui lança un regard noir avant de se détourner. Il alla poser le gode sur son lit, se défit de sa serviette pour enfiler un yukata blanc avec des arabesques oranges (évidement !) et de revenir vers son invité. Invité qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

Il aperçut alors la théière posée sur la table basse, ainsi que des petites pâtisseries. Décidément, le rose pouvait être très surprenant. Même pour lui. Enfin, surtout pour lui. Il n'était pas spécialement proche de Szayel. D'ailleurs personne ne l'était à part Nnoitra. Et Il Forte du temps de son vivant.

Grimmjow s'assit et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

-Qu'est-c'tu veux ? Gronda-t-il de nouveau.

-Prendre de tes nouvelles … nous nous inquiétons.

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser le nous. Grimmjow savait très bien qu'il avait dû les inquiéter à balancer des céros à tout va. Mais de là à envoyer l'Octava. Il avait plutôt pensé voir débarquer Stark.

-J'vais bien, répondit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre.

-Et Panthera ? demanda le rose.

Il ne regarda pas Grimmjow. Il ne voulait le brusquer plus que ça pour le bien de sa mission. Il versa le thé dans les tasses et en tendit une à Grimmjow qui la prit, méfiant. Il fallait toujours être méfiant quand le scientifique vous donnait quelque chose. Mais quand il vit Szayel en boire une gorgée, il fit de même quelque peu rassuré.

-Elle est chiante …

-Chiante comment ?

-Pire que d'habitude … elle … elle …

Le bleuté s'arrêta, rosissant. Foutue période ! Foutues hormones ! Il savait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Et Szayel aussi. Et ça l'énervait. Grave ! Dans son état normal, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à s'exprimer crûment. Mais là, il était comme gêné. Il était le seul à être comme ça. A avoir des périodes de chaleur tout en étant un mâle. Mais aussi à avoir des périodes aussi intenses. Et ça se révélait être difficile à vivre parfois.

-Elle veut Ichigo en mâle dominant. Et lui veut pas.

-Il veut pas te dominer ?

-Il veut pas LA dominer … et … et elle veut qu'lui.

Grimmjow avait bien insisté sur les mots pour faire passer le message à Szayel sans avoir à le dire lui-même. Et il savait le scientifique assez intelligent pour comprendre sans qu'il ait besoin de s'expliquer plus que ça à voix haute.

-Oh ! fit-il ses yeux s'agrandissant et sa bouche formant un joli O.

-Comme tu dis !

-Si c'est qu'une question de forme … je peux arranger ça …fit-il d'un geste de la main.

Il reprit une gorgée de thé laissant le temps au Sexta de comprendre que, petit un, il avait bien compris ce qu'il sous entendait, et petit deux, qu'il pouvait y remédier.

-Hein ?! tu peux faire ça ? s'exclama Grimmjow.

Heureusement qu'il avait reposé sa tasse sur le table basse, sinon elle serait par terre à l'heure actuelle. Il avait ouvert grands ses yeux n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Si c'était vrai … si Szayel pouvait vraiment l'aider … ça changeait beaucoup de chose. Il sentit au fond de lui un bouillonnement qu'il savait être Panthera. Elle aussi se trouvait excitée par la nouvelle.

-Bien sûr ! Rétorqua le rose fier. Je peux faire en sorte que tu aies une forme hybride … assez humaine pour que Kurosaki craque, mais Panthera assez présente pour qu'elle soit satisfaite.

-Et tu f'rais ça ? Pour moi ?

Grimmjow était assez étonné. Szayel ne faisait jamais rien pour les autres, ou en tout cas pas s'en rien en retirer en retour. Mais … s'il faisait ça … vraiment … Grimmjow lui en serait reconnaissant. Éternellement. Et éternellement n'est pas un vain mot quand on est un Arrancar à la durée de vie quasi infinie.

-Oh bien sûr, je te demanderai un petit quelque chose en retour, sourit le rose de son sourire de scientifique fou. Un tout petit quelque chose.

Grimmjow sentit un long frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cependant, il n'allait pas refuser pour autant … quoique que ça lui coute !

* * *

_N'hesitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! ça fait toujours plaisir ... et ça coute rien !_

_Sinon, la suite au prochain épisode !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir à toutes !_

_Voici enfin le troisième et dernier chapitre ! Vous allez enfin savoir comment tout ça va se terminer !_

_Je tiens à préciser que celles qui ne veulent pas lire de lemon ... et bien passez votre chemin! Le Rating n'est pas là pour faire joli ! Vous êtes prévenues !_

_Enfin, un grand merci à toutes celles qui ont aimé, suivi et / ou reviewé cette histoire! Sans vous, pas de courage pour continuer!_

_Et pour finir avec le blabla ... ENJOY!_

* * *

… **Où comment Ichigo continue à apprendre de nouvelles choses …**

Cela faisait quoi … six …sept fois … qu'ils le faisaient depuis qu'il avait débarqué dans la chambre du bleuté. Il ne savait plus. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait se reposer un minimum, car il savait que bientôt, ils recommenceraient. Et il eut raison. Il sentit de nouveau une tête frotter son abdomen, le forçant à relever la sienne. Il était allongé sur le lit, sur le dos, complètement nu. Offert aux délicieuses caresses. Et il n'y résista pas longtemps. Il se redressa complètement, se frottant lui aussi à l'autre, se positionnant au dessus, puis le retournant à quatre pattes, lui mordant l'épaule puis la nuque, s'attirant un grondement bas de contentement. Puis, il se positionna par derrière, le surplombant complètement. Il lui mordit violemment la nuque et le pénétra d'un coup sec. Un hurlement de plaisir lui parvint. Il avait visé juste du premier coup. Il réitéra son mouvement arrachant d'autres cris de plaisir au corps sous lui. Il positionna ses mains sur les hanches offertes et accéléra encore, s'enfonçant encore plus loin, jusqu'à leur orgasme.

* * *

Il était tranquillement entrain de boire son thé. Tessaï à coté de lui, silencieux. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il savait que son aide attendait comme lui de savoir si tout se passait bien pour son protégé. Il savait qu'il devrait bientôt avoir des nouvelles de son homologue aux cheveux roses. Il sourit en repensant à la façon dont tout ça avait commencé.

Depuis que Grimmjow fréquentait Karakura, dans un autre but que la destruction, il avait eu plusieurs contacts avec les Espadas restant à Las Noches. Ceux-ci n'avaient en aucun cas la même envie que l'autre mégalomane. Ils l'avaient contacté juste pour être sûr que le Sexta ne fasse pas plus de bêtise que ça.

Urahara avait trouvé ça … mignon. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Le fait était que les Espadas veillaient les uns sur les autres, un peu comme une famille. Et puis, il avait trouvé un « collègue ». Pas que Mayuri lui manquait, mais il n'avait personne dans son entourage avec le même esprit scientifique que lui. Ce qui maintenant était chose faite. Et il n'y avait pas que l'esprit scientifique qu'il partageait avec Szayel !

Aussi quand celui-ci l'avait appelé pour lui expliquer qu'Ichigo allait sûrement débarquer pour lui demander d'ouvrir un passage vers Las Noches, il avait été intrigué. Plus qu'intrigué. Il avait donc invité le rose à venir prendre une tasse de thé. Et pas qu'une tasse de thé.

Ce qui fait qu'il savait pourquoi Ichigo était venu le trouver le vendredi soir. Il s'était donc fait un plaisir de tourmenter l'adolescent, à lui faire cracher le morceau. Il adorait voir le roux virer au rouge, bredouiller, et être tout timide. Et c'est pour ça aussi qu'il avait eu une solution toute trouvée à lui apporter. Il avait eu plusieurs jours pour réfléchir au problème, aidé par Szayel. Mais ça, il n'irait jamais le dire à Ichigo. Il tenait un minimum à sa vie. Il se doutait bien que le roux prendrait mal le fait qu'il se tienne au courant de sa vie sexuelle, tout en le mettant mal à l'aise afin qu'il lui explique ce qu'il savait déjà.

Il n'avait eu alors aucun mal à faire avaler la petite pilule qu'il avait préparé pour le roux, puis à l'expédier à Las Noches. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre des nouvelles de l'Octava pour savoir si leur petite expérience avait fonctionné. Ce dont il ne doutait pas !

* * *

Le calme était revenu dans la chambre. Seules deux respirations lentes se faisaient entendre. Encore une fois, Ichigo avait possédé Grimmjow avec toute l'animalité qui caractérisait leur forme actuelle. Pour leur plus grand plaisir.

Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la nuit pour enfin se reposer. En effet, depuis qu'Ichigo avait débarqué dans la chambre du bleuté, ils n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion. Ni de se reposer, ni même de parler. Ils s'étaient carrément jetés l'un sur l'autre et avaient entamé cette course à l'acte sexuel. Maintenant qu'ils étaient repus l'un de l'autre, ils allaient d'abord dormir, puis ils discuteraient.

* * *

Il avait chaud. Mais ce n'était pas une chaleur étouffante, c'était une chaleur … réconfortante. C'était la chaleur d'un corps allongé et blottit contre le sien. Il bougea sa main, caressant la fourrure douce de son amant. Il n'était pas plus surpris que ça qu'ils soient encore sous cette forme. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et eut le plaisir de voir les cheveux de Grimmjow, ainsi que ses oreilles félines. Il ne résista pas à en attraper une et à la mordiller. La réaction fut immédiate. Il sentit le souffle de Grimmjow s'intensifier contre sa poitrine. Il sentit le bleuté se rapprocher encore plus. Ichigo raffermit alors sa prise sur son amant, l'enfermant encore plus dans ses bras. Un ronronnement bas lui répondit. Il sourit et mordilla un peu plus fort l'oreille. Il la lâcha quand un gémissement sortit de la bouche du bleuté. Il lui attrapa alors le menton et put profiter du visage rougi, des yeux mi-clos et du souffle chaud de Grimmjow. Ce qui acheva toute sa bonne volonté. Il embrassa son vis-à-vis tendrement et il eut le plaisir de sentir ce dernier très réceptif à ce traitement. Ses mains, elles, continuaient à caresser le dos de son amant, montant et descendant tendrement, profitant de la douceur de la fourrure blanche du Sexta. Il n'en revenait pas de cette douceur. Il n'avait jamais rien touché, caressé de plus doux que cette fourrure blanche.

-Ichiiiii, gémit le bleuté dans son cou. Ichiiii.

Le roux réprima un frisson de plaisir. Il sentait le souffle chaud de son amant contre la peau de son cou. Il sentait les mains de Grimmjow contre son torse, caressant sa fourrure rousse. Il sentait leurs longues queues félines s'enrouler entre elles et se dérouler. Il reprit l'oreille de Grimmjow, la grignotant de nouveau, lui arrachant un autre gémissement.

-Oui Grimm ? fit-il taquin.

-Ichiiii …

Il sentait Grimmjow tout contre lui, cherchant à épouser sa forme, cherchant à rapprocher leurs corps comme s'il voulait les fusionner. Il sentait le besoin de son partenaire, son besoin de contact, comme s'il voulait se rassurer de sa présence, de son amour.

-Ichiiii …

Le roux n'y tint plus. La voix basse et sensuelle de Grimmjow résonnait contre sa poitrine, accélérant son souffle, gonflant son cœur. Il lâcha l'oreille féline, prit le menton d'une main pour relever le visage du bleuté vers lui une nouvelle fois. Celui-ci était clairement excité avec ses joues rouges et ses yeux mi-clos. Il plongea dans ce regard si bleu, si envoûtant, ressentant lui aussi son excitation grandir. Le souffle saccadé de Grimmjow s'accéléra encore, anticipant la suite, alors qu'il approchait doucement ses lèvres de celles du bleuté. Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité, Ichigo posa tendrement sa bouche sur celle de son amant. Celui-ci sentit son cœur fondre devant tant de tendresse.

-Ichiiiii…

Il ne pouvait dire autre chose. Il était dans un état second depuis la veille au soir, depuis qu'Ichigo avait débarqué dans sa chambre sous cette forme, si semblable à la sienne depuis qu'il avait bu ce que Szayel lui avait donné. Il avait alors senti un changement au plus profond de lui, un changement dans son corps. Et il avait eu raison en se regardant dans la psyché de sa salle de bains. Il était là à contempler son corps recouvert de fourrure blanche, seuls son torse et son visage en étaient exempts. Il voyait ses oreilles félines bouger, ainsi que sa longue queue fouetter l'air. Il avait ses pattes de panthère à la place de ses jambes. Il avait l'impression d'être en Resurreccion, sauf que de la fourrure remplaçait sa Hierro. Sauf qu'il sentait la partie basse de son corps « appartenir » à Panthera plus qu'à lui. Est-ce la solution à son problème ?

Il avait été sorti de ses questions en entendant claquer la porte de sa chambre donnant sur le couloir. Il était sorti en trombe de sa salle de bains. Nu. Et il avait bugué en découvrant Ichigo sous une forme semblable à la sienne. Sauf que sa fourrure à lui était rousse avec de légères rayures noires. Comme celles d'un tigre. Il s'était alors jeté sur le roux et celui-ci avait simplement refermé ses bras sur lui alors qu'ils atterrissaient durement au sol. C'est comme ça qu'avait commencé leur séance intensive de sexe bestial. Grimmjow s'était frotté à son amant avec tant de force et de conviction, que celui-ci n'avait pas pu empêcher la partie primale de sa forme de prendre le dessus sur sa conscience. S'en était suivi une lutte intense jusqu'à la pénétration brutale du bleuté par le roux. Leurs cris avaient alors raisonné avec force dans la chambre jusqu'à leur jouissance.

Ils avaient remis le couvert plusieurs fois. Toujours à son initiative. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux repus. Et vaincus par le sommeil. Ils n'avaient pas échangé une seule parole. Ils avaient laissé leur instinct animal prendre le dessus sur tout le reste. Maintenant ils étaient plus calmes, mais toujours sous leur forme hybride. Et toujours dans un état second.

-Ichiiii…

Ichigo n'en pouvait plus. La voix si basse, si sensuelle de Grimmjow, ne l'aidait pas. Il pouvait clairement sentir l'état dans lequel était son amant. Il savait que c'était dû à ses chaleurs. Il savait que Grimmjow n'était pas dans son état normal, mais … mais après tout, il n'était qu'un homme, lui aussi soumis à ses hormones. Sa forme actuelle lui permettait d'être plus sensible aux phéromones dégagés par le bleuté. Il le trouvait irrésistible. Il le voulait pour lui tout seul. Il le voulait tout entier. Et il avait bien l'impression que la réciproque était vraie. La façon dont Grimmjow le tenait, le serrait contre lui, se coulait contre son corps, comme s'il cherchait à supprimer tout espace entre eux. Il sentait leurs érections frotter l'une contre l'autre lentement. Là, pour l'instant, c'était la tendresse qui prédominait. Ils avaient eu leur plein de bestialité la veuille. Il rougit en y repensant. Ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre comme deux affamés. Ils s'étaient rassasié l'un de l'autre après cette séparation d'une semaine. Ils n'étaient même pas capables de rester une semaine sans se voir !

Ichigo resserra sa prise autour de Grimmjow et il sentit celui-ci y répondre. Il glissa une de ses jambes encore plus entre celles du bleuté et la remonta jusqu'à buter contre l'entre jambe de son amant. Celui-ci gémit plus fortement. Son souffle se fit plus saccadé et Ichigo continua à faire pression sur cet endroit juste pour entendre encore le bleuté gémir.

-Ichiiii …

Cette fois-ci, il ne s'arrêta pas. Il embrassa le bleuté, attrapa sa lèvre inférieure pour la suçoter. Une de ses mains attrapa le bleuté par la nuque tirant sa tête en arrière. Grimmjow ouvrit la bouche de surprise et Ichigo en profita pour y glisser sa langue. Il voulait faire ça bien cette fois-ci. Pas comme des bêtes. Il voulait que Grimmjow ressente tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Il voulait lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, malgré tous ses défauts, malgré son sale caractère, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Malgré tout. Il l'aimait malgré tout. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Il était devenu son tout. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il deviendrait sans lui.

Le baiser passionné ne s'interrompait que pour les laisser respirer. Grimmjow avait accroché les épaules du roux de ses mains et le tenait fermement. Il avait besoin de sentir le corps de l'adolescent contre lui, tout contre lui. Il ne pouvait, il ne voulait pas se passer de lui. Lui qui croyait qu'il vivrait seul comme il l'avait toujours été, malgré ses fraccions. Lui qui pensait que c'était sa destinée de tout détruire, puisqu'à quoi bon construire quand on est seul ? La destruction était son seul but, la seule manifestation de son passage ici bas. Il n'avait que ça à laisser comme trace. Mais maintenant c'était fini. Il avait Ichigo. Le roux représentait son tout, tout ce qu'il avait. Et il l'aimait à en crever. Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, il l'aimait à en crever. Il lui était aussi indispensable que l'air pour respirer. Il lui était indispensable pour être bien physiquement et mentalement.

-Ichiiii …

Ichigo avait fait basculer le bleuté sur lui et ses mains se trouvaient sur les fesses duveteuses et blanches. Ses mains malaxaient les deux globes tirant des gémissements indécents de la part du bleuté. Ils continuaient à s'embrasser, leurs langues se caressant sensuellement dans la bouche de l'un ou de l'autre et en dehors. Un filet de salive les reliait les rares fois où ils se séparaient.

Grimmjow avait passé ses mains dans les cheveux de son roux. Il les passait et repassait, ne pouvant arrêter de caresser cette chevelure si douce, tout comme il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'embrasser cette bouche si tentatrice, tout comme il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être assis sur l'érection du roux et de faire glisser, lentement, d'avant en arrière et d'arrière en avant, ses fesses dessus. Il sentait les mains d'Ichigo cajoler son postérieur, et peu à peu s'approcher de son antre, jusqu'à sentir un doigt le tâter, passer dessus doucement, en tester l'élasticité pour finalement le pénétrer. Cette première phalange le fit crier de plaisir.

-Ah ! Ichiiii…

Le roux sourit à la vision de débauche qui lui offrait son amant à cet instant. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Grimmjow jouait avec lui certaines fois s'il offrait le même visage que celui qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le bleuté avait la bouche ouverte, avide d'air, les yeux humides et mi-clos, les cheveux en bataille ajoutait une touche sexy à la luxure qui émanait de lui. Il retira son doigt avant de le pousser un peu plus profondément. Il ne rencontrait aucune résistance. Après tout, peut-être est-ce normal vu le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait possédé le nuit dernière ? Ou alors est-ce dû à ses chaleurs et à son envie, et celle de Panthera, de se faire prendre ? Toujours est-il qu'il en tira de nouveaux gémissements tellement indécents qu'il ne put se retenir. Il enfonça un deuxième doigt tout en mordant le bleuté à la jointure entre le cou et l'épaule. Cette fois-ci, il fut récompensé par un cri.

-Ah !

Grimmjow sursauta en se sentant pénétré de cette façon. C'était moins violent que la nuit passée. Ichigo prenait le temps de le préparer, prenait le temps de faire monter la pression en eux, prenait le temps de le faire languir. Et il appréciait ça. Shiro n'avait pas cette délicatesse. Avec le Hollow, c'était violent, ils se battaient pour la dominance. Et même s'il y avait préparation, ce n'était jamais doux. C'était brutal. Alors que là, il se sentait fondre de l'intérieur. Il haletait, la bouche grande ouverte, cherchant de l'air. Ses yeux clos pour se concentrer sur toutes ses sensations qui parcouraient son corps. Ses mains toujours perdues dans la chevelure rousse, s'y ancrant afin de garder pied dans cette réalité. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il se déhanchait légèrement. Ce qui rendit fou le roux. Ichigo inversa leurs positions ne laissant pas le temps à Grimmjow de réagir.

-Tu es tellement indécent à bouger tes hanches sur mes doigts … Grimm … tellement indécent.

Le bleuté sentit une vague de chaleur envahir ses joues. C'était le genre de paroles qu'il disait à Ichigo. C'était lui d'habitude qui chauffait le roux comme ça, avec ce genre de paroles mais aussi avec ce genre de comportement, ce genre de regard pénétrant et dominateur. A cet instant, Grimmjow se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait devant un fauve et cela lui retourna les sens. Surtout quand le dit fauve descendit pour commencer à le manger.

-Ichiiii…

Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir le prénom du roux quand celui-ci se mit à lécher sa colonne de chair. Il ferma les yeux et mordit dans son poing en se sentant happé par la bouche chaude du roux, en se sentant lécher par cette langue humide et vicieuse, en se sentant envahir par deux doigts. C'était trop de sensations. Il avait l'impression que tout son être se résumait à la peau qu'Ichigo touchait que se soit avec sa bouche, avec sa langue, avec ses mains. Il était submergé par tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il comprenait enfin ce qu'Ichigo pouvait vivre et ressentir quand il lui faisait l'amour. Il comprenait enfin les réactions du roux quand il s'occupait de lui de cette façon. Et il ne put réfléchir plus, il atteignait sa limite.

-Ichiiii …

-Viens Grimmjow … viens …

Ichigo, ayant l'habitude de se trouver dans cet état, comprenait très bien où en était le bleuté sur la montée émotionnelle et sensationnelle de son plaisir. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt atteindre le sommet. Et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de sentir deux mains tenir sa tête et un jet saccadé de sperme emplir sa bouche. Il avala le tout. Il avait l'habitude bien que cette fois-ci était totalement différente des autres fois. Cette fois-ci, Grimmjow était extenué et manipulable, alors qu'habituellement c'était lui qui était dans cet état. Il en profita pour s'allonger sur le corps à sa disposition, pour l'embrasser sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, pour le caresser sans se faire repousser. Il profita de son amant pour lui permettre de savourer son orgasme et toutes les délicieuses sensations qui en découlaient.

-Je continue ? murmura Ichigo dans le creux de l'oreille du bleuté.

Celui-ci frissonna de plaisir et d'anticipation. Car il savait qu'il allait apprécier la suite. Il tourna la tête vers le roux et tendit légèrement le visage vers lui. Ichigo comprit sa demande implicite et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Mais rapidement le baiser devint plus passionné. Grimmjow passa ses bras autour du cou du roux et celui-ci s'allongea un peu plus sur son amant. Leurs pénis se rencontrèrent, leur arrachant des gémissements impudiques. Le roux bougea lentement son bassin afin de faire frotter entre elles leurs douloureuses érections. Il étira un sourire en sentant celle de Grimmjow reprendre du volume. Une de ses mains descendit les caresser un instant, les faisant bruire de concert. Puis elle descendit plus bas et deux doigts réintégrèrent l'antre du bleuté.

-Ah … Ah … Ichiiii…

Le sus nommé sourit avant de fondre de nouveau sur les lèvres tentatrices du bleuté. Ses doigts allaient lentement à l'intérieur de son amant. Il ne voulait rien brusquer, il voulait le faire languir comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Se retrouver dans cette position l'excitait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il ne s'en était jamais senti capable alors que là, tout lui semblait naturel. Il n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il se laissait juste porter par ses envies et par les réactions du bleuté à ses attouchements. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'est que pour l'instant ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre.

-Ichi … Ichi … plus … j'en veux … plus …

Jamais, oh grand jamais, ils n'auraient cru ça. Aucun des deux. Que Grimmjow supplie Ichigo pour en avoir plus en lui. Surtout avec ce visage licencieux. Il était méconnaissable. Et heureusement qu'il n'y avait qu'Ichigo pour le voir ainsi. Le roux souhaitait être le seul à voir le bleuté ainsi. Son corps couvert de sueur était légèrement tremblant. Une de ses mains agrippait les draps alors que l'autre se trouvait soit devant sa bouche pour empêcher trop de sons de sortir, soit devant ses yeux pour cacher son regard hagard et humide. Ses lèvres étaient rougies d'avoir été trop embrassées ou mordues. Sa respiration était laborieuse et erratique par moment. Ses yeux le regardaient suppliant pour qu'il mette fin à ses douces tortures.

-Je vais venir alors, souffla Ichigo contre sa bouche.

Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Grimmjow était trop … lascif … trop … sexy pour sa santé. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, retirant ses doigts. Il remonta un peu sur le corps du bleuté, posant une main sur chaque cuisse, les écartant un peu plus afin de se faciliter l'entrée. Il positionna son gland contre l'anneau de chair et n'eut pas à pousser bien fort pour le pénétrer. Il y alla le plus lentement possible. Il voulait savourer cette sensation autour de lui. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit dernière, rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait ressentit de se sentir là. À vrai dire, c'était tellement bestial, tellement sauvage, tellement rapide, qu'il n'avait pu apprécier comme il le faisait en ce moment même. Cette étroitesse, cette chaleur, cette douceur, ça le faisait fondre. Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu jouir rien qu'à se trouver là, emprisonné dans ce délicieux fourreau de chair.

-Ah … Ah … Ichi … bouge … Ichi …

Comment résister à cet appel ? Comment résister à cette voix licencieuse, rendue rauque par le plaisir ? Comment résister à ce corps offert et consentant ? Ichigo ressortit tout aussi lentement qu'il était rentré. Puis il s'enfonça de nouveau dans les chairs de son amant. Il réitéra plusieurs fois ses allers et retours langoureux, faisant chouiner Grimmjow. Ce dernier secouait la tête de droite à gauche, cherchant à échapper à cet enivrant tourment sans y être capable, bien trop perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Ichigo se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser et répondre à ses douces lamentations. Il donna un coup de reins plus fort lui arrachant un cri. Puis un autre plus fort, suivi par un autre cri. Le rythme prit de l'ampleur et gagna en force. Ichigo déplaça ses mains des cuisses aux hanches du bleuté, affermissant ainsi sa prise sur l'être qu'il possédait. Oui il possédait le bleuté corps, âme et cœur. Et le plus beau, c'est que la réciproque était vraie.

-Ah … Ichi … Ichi … plus … plus …

La voix de Grimmjow résonnait dans la chambre, basse, rauque, sensuelle, vibrante du plaisir qu'il prenait à s'offrir à son amant. Il ressentait tout avec tellement d'acuité, tellement de précision. Partout. Tous les points de contact avec Ichigo, il les sentait avec précision. C'était les seules choses qui le reliaient encore à ce monde. Il était perdu dans les affres d'un plaisir intense. Etait-ce dû à ses chaleurs, pour qu'il ressente tout à ce point ? À leurs formes hybrides ? Est-ce dû à son amour pour le roux ? Ou alors à l'amour du roux pour lui ? Toujours est-il qu'il sentait monter en lui la vague inébranlable de la volupté. Il attrapa comme il put la nuque d'Ichigo, surprenant celui-ci, et l'embrassa fougueusement alors qu'il se rependait entre leurs ventres. Le roux suivit, vaincu par les contractions anales déclenchées par la jouissance du bleuté. Ils n'avaient par arrêté de s'embrasser et ils ne s'arrêtèrent que bien après être redescendus du nuage orgasmique. Ils se séparèrent doucement, le regard ancré dans celui de l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je t'aime, murmurèrent-ils en même temps.

* * *

-Alors ? demanda une voix intriguée.

-Je peux dire que c'est un succès ! Déclara une voix affirmée, sûr de son bon droit.

-Vraiment ? fit la première voix mielleuse.

-Pour qui nous prends-tu ? Bien sûr que c'est une réussite ! Il ne peut en être autrement ! Affirma la deuxième voix.

-Vraiment ? Renchérit la première.

Szayel jeta un coup d'œil septique à son homologue. Il se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ? Et à en croire le sourire en coin du blond c'était effectivement le cas ! Il ne pouvait que détailler son vis à vis, essayant de lire derrière son regard malicieux et son sourire en coin. Ils étaient seuls dans l'un des nombreux petits salons que semblaient compter le magasin du blond. Une table basse était devant eux, sur laquelle trônait une théière et deux tasses déposée par Tessaï. La douce odeur de thé avait envahit la pièce et adoucissait l'atmosphère, la rendait plus … intime.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu es venu en personne ? Tu aurais pu appeler …

Le rose tiqua. Il se foutait vraiment de sa gueule. Il n'eut guère le temps de lui répondre que Kisuke s'était penché sur lui rapprochant leurs visages dangereusement. Enfin on ne sait pas pour qui. Peut être pour lui ? Car si ça continuait comme ça, il était sûr de se faire dévorer par l'ancien capitaine de la Douzième. Seulement il décida que non, cette fois-ci il ne se laisserait pas avoir.

-Et manquer une occasion de te rabattre le caquet ? fit-il sournois. Jamais !

Il se pencha lui aussi, se rapprochant un peu plus du blond. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son torse penché sur le sien, le dominant légèrement. Son regard était ancré dans celui du blond et c'était à celui qui craquerait le premier. Il décida que ça ne serait pas lui. Il se recula comme si de rien n'était. Puis se pencha au dessus de la table et attrapa sa tasse. Il la tenait entre ses deux mains, laissant la chaleur du thé se diffuser dans celles-ci. Il souffla dessus avant de prendre une gorgée et de laisser cette fois-ci la chaleur du thé se diffuser à l'intérieur de lui. Il savoura la délicatesse du thé mais aussi les notes subtiles dissimulées derrière. Un peu comme son hôte. Le blond avait une face qu'il montrait à tous, jovial et un peu je m'en foutiste, et une multitude d'autres qu'il ne montrait qu'à certaines personnes. Il se demanda vaguement s'il y en avait une rien que pour lui.

-Oh … mon cher Szayel, mais je n'ai jamais douté de toi !

Kisuke s'amusait comme un fou avec l'Octava. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait eu personne de cet acabit à embêter. Le dernier avait été Mayuri. Et bien qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas (quoique dans le genre sadique et complètement allumé du bocal moi je trouve qu'ils se ressemblent quand même beaucoup !) il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le lien entre eux deux. Il prit aussi lui sa tasse et but un peu de thé. Si le rose voulait jouer et faire durer le jeu, il n'était pas contre.

-Seulement, j'attends toujours cette fameuse preuve que tu te targues de pouvoir me montrer.

Il offrit à Szayel un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant et charmeur. Sûr de son effet, il se concentra sur sa tasse dans l'attente du prochain coup de l'autre joueur. Le rose ne dit rien de suite, il ne voulait pas se précipiter sur la perche que venait de lui tendre le blond. Après tout, ils étaient deux à jouer ! Il reprit une gorgée de thé avant de reprendre la parole.

-Si tu as de quoi visionner ceci …

Il posa ce qui ressemblait à une clé USB sur la table basse, sûr de son effet lui aussi. Il se permit un coup d'œil au blond et un sourire au coin. Car vu ce qu'il y avait sur cette clé, ils ne resteraient pas longtemps à ce stade du jeu !

-Ça peut s'arranger …

Il se leva et disparut un instant laissant seul le rose avec ses pensées. Celui-ci les laissa vagabonder. Il pouvait se le permettre ici. Il était comme hors du temps, il était dans un lieu où il n'avait plus à être ce que ses colocataires avaient l'habitude de le voir être. Lui aussi offrait aux autres une seule facette de sa personnalité. Il était tout autre avec le blond quand il était seul. Seulement quand il était seul et qu'il était sûr de ne pas être dérangé avant un bon moment. Ce qui était le cas aujourd'hui. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le retour du blond. Ce dernier posa ce qui ressemblait à un simple ordinateur portable sur la table basse. Il l'ouvrit, y brancha la clé USB, et se retourna tout sourire vers le rose.

-A toi de jouer ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

Il se rassit à coté de Szayel alors que celui-ci ouvrait le document qui l'intéressait et lançait la vidéo. Il se rassit lui aussi en se rapprochant discrètement du blond. Leurs épaules se touchaient presque. La vidéo démarra et une vue en contre plongée de la chambre du bleuté apparut. On pouvait voir la porte donnant sur le couloir à droite et le lit en face de la camera qui devait se situer au plafond. La pièce semblait vide. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et se referma violemment sur une tornade rousse.

-Ichigo, souffla le blond.

L'image n'était pas de très bonne qualité, mais suffisamment quand même pour qu'il reconnaisse son élève. A l'autre bout de la pièce apparut alors un être semblable au roux, mais avec la fourrure de couleur blanche.

-Grimmjow, spécifia le rose même si c'était inutile.

Ce qui suivit confirma les dires de Szayel puisque les deux hybrides se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, enfin surtout Grimmjow sur Ichigo, pour ne former plus qu'un de manière assez … non très bestiale. Ce qui fit monter la température de la pièce de plusieurs degrés. Mais aussi celle des deux scientifiques. Et là, le thé n'en était nullement la cause.

* * *

Il avait passé tout le weekend à Las Noches. Il avait passé énormément de temps avec le bleuté, rattrapant le weekend d'avant. Ils avaient gardés leurs formes hybrides 48h. C'est donc dans un état normal qu'Ichigo avait traversé le Gargantua ouvert par Grimmjow pour rentrer chez lui. Il n'était pas repassé par le magasin d'Urahara. Il ne voulait pas affronter le regard malicieux de son mentor. Surtout que d'après Nnoitra, je cite « l'autre tafiole doit encore être fourré, ou se faire fourrer, par l'autre dégénéré qui vous sert d'scientifique ! ».

Ichigo n'avait pas voulu en savoir plus. Il ne voulait pas connaitre les détails de la vie sexuelle débridée du blond, tout comme il ne voulait divulguer les siens. Cependant, il savait qu'à un moment ou un autre, il serait bien obligé de retourner voir le blond afin de pouvoir de nouveau affronter Grimmjow et ses chaleurs. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amoureusement dirait-il, comme un débile dirait son amant. Oui, il avait presque hâte que son amant se retrouve de nouveau en chaleurs. Car un Grimmjow en chaleur était un tout autre Grimmjow. Et il avait adoré le découvrir.

* * *

_FIN !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plut !_

_moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire. _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une tit review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ... ou tout autre chose :D_


End file.
